The Poetical Side of Beyblade
by Jacquie
Summary: I've gone throughout the Beyblade seasons, found different moments in different episodes, and written one character's feelings in poetical form. If you can think of a better title - let me know ASAP! Some of this is pretty angsty.
1. Never Was and Never Will Be season 1

**Never Was and Never Will Be**

Summary - Kai's thoughts at the World Championship finals in Russia. Kai feels his grandfather used him and the Bladebreakers were never really his friends until after he came back from The Demolition Boys.

Never was and never will be

You'll never know how you betrayed me

I was a fool and no one believed

That you would ever do that to achieve

A higher goal you set for yourself

Throwing friendship on the shelf

Not caring what you did to others

Your true plan was what it covered

I can't stay and pretend I don't know

You use me and then just let me go

Like you never knew or ever cared

Manipulated but I wasn't scared

I dropped you and your game

But it was for that I took your blame

You were never my friend

That much I could comprehend

I knew that, you did too

So why did I play this game with you?

The answer to that I'll never know

I'm still wondering _why_ you sank this low


	2. Turning Away season 1

Turning Away

Summary- This is how Tyson feels after Kai shows up in the World Championships on the Demolition Boys team.

This is the end,

He turns away

I sink to my knees

Tears spill down my face

Each holds a memory

Of when He was my friend

Crying silently

As my trust ascends

Down to the deepest part of my soul

Never to wake again


	3. Used season 2

**Used**

Summary – Tyson's thoughts on when Zeo suddenly turns on him and becomes a whole different person in the season two World Championships.

I thought you were my friend

I thought you cared for me

I thought it'd never end

But I was so wrong I see

Crying over a friendship

I did run to you for help

You pushed me away

I saw it happen myself

I ran back home that very day

Cried for hours over your loss

I am still here waiting for you

I shall wait through-out the chaos

Just to be here talking with rue


	4. We are One season 1

Summary: Ray's thoughts on why Kai is so cold and distant from the rest of the team. From season 1 before the Bladebreakers arrive in Russia.

**We Are One**

We train together

We blade together

And still you say,

You're not a part

Of this team;

It's just a dream

Or rather a nightmare

You'd never team up

With such weak players

I know about all the layers

Of your personality and how

You do care for this team

Though you deny it

I can see by it

With one look in your eyes

They look so sad but do say

Go away and leave me alone,

There's nobody home

So don't ring the doorbell

Because I'll just walk away

I known you care

But why won't you dare

To show it to anyone

Minus yourself

You're always so cold

The act's getting old

When will you get that,

We are the Bladebreakers,

Cause' we're all one and the same

When it comes to our name

It's not just you

And it's not just me

We both belong to the team

You may be captain but that doesn't explain

Why you ever accepted this team and this game

The only reason I can think of

Is the fact that you care just a bit

Enough to make us win the tournament

Become the champions and make the statement

That we were just kids who came so far

But we wouldn't have made it with out you

Just why, are you so closed up?

If only you'd talk a bit more

Instead of standing and walking out that door

It'd make a difference in this team

But of course it's just _my_ dream.

Why do you care?

By Jacquie


	5. Thoughts Of A Warrior season 1

**Thoughts Of A Warrior**

Summary: Ray's thoughts when he's battling Bryan in the Season 1 World Championships. If I remember correctly he passes out while defeating Bryan. If this is not the case – please inform me so in your review. Thanks!

Think they know everything, and have the right to command

They really can't fight-no matter what the challenge

Arguments with others they always seem to win

Not by strength or might, but by cheating and abusing

The opponents flee with hurt pride they will avenge their defeat

Tell me what is it you hope to do, by running away each time

You must stand; you must fight-no matter what the crime

Making quick haste with your comrades; be willing to give up your life

If you hadn't decided to fight in this war, maybe you would have lived to read this

You were knocked unconscious - almost death

And with your last breath replied

Curses on you evil and on your brethren

I have fought but have not avenged my comrades; I still fight though

Not physically but mentally, not with weapons but with my mind, letting thoughts flow

You will never survive and we will never give up fighting

Alas, though this is my downfall it is also my destiny

You will be wiped out and we will rise

Up to power; with great victory cries

We have won and you have lost

Give it up; you have been defeated

We have triumphed.

By Jacquie


	6. Accept Me season 1

**Accept Me**

Summary: Max's thoughts on his mom coaching the All-Starz during the American Tournament.

I see you for the first time in years,

And run to you through my tears

But then I hear you coach an opponent team

And though it doesn't matter to me

You seem to push me away

Never to give me the time of day

You appear to believe

That science is all you need to achieve

The perfect team, bit-beasts and all

My team disagrees and gives you a call

I don't understand why you pay me no heed,

Is it because I'm on an opponent team?

That doesn't change the fact that I am your son

Just wait I'll prove, when we've won

All our battles and fought our wars

I hope you'll accept me, then as yours

We shall see and I shall soar

In the competition, and everything more

By Jacquie


	7. Faithful Season 1

This poem is of Ray's thoughts when he and the Bladebreakers are battling the White Tigers at the Asian Championship Finals. Season 1.

**Faithful**

So many nights all alone

So many times I couldn't phone

You thought I abandoned you

That I thought you weren't of value

When a misunderstanding occurred

You found out the truth, wouldn't believe a word

Your minds were so closed up inside

It took a battle to decide

That I never abandoned you without thought

I opened my horizons, but you meant a lot

I am faithful to you my friends

Faithful unto the bitter end

By Jacquie


	8. Walk Away season 1

Tala's thoughts when he is younger (say about 10-12) about his life in Biovolt and how he longs to be normal. Season 1.

**Walk Away**

I've been trained to perfection

I've known my purpose all my life

To fulfill Boris' plan

Taking me farther than human

Is what Biovolt seems to do best?

As they hoist duties on my chest

I watch others run and play

Seeing my life get thrown away

The Abbey results in my life and blade

As it will become my grave

I've thought so hard – why do I try?

Wouldn't it be better to just die?

Instead of staying in this abbey all my life?

Wish I could just walk away…

By Jacquie


	9. Fear No season

A poem I wrote….not on something in beyblade specifically, but I felt it could relate to almost anything.

**Fear**

I think it's right and yet it's wrong

I run from danger but embrace the calm

Thinking it's too hard to try

Rather run and rather lie

Than come to face this emotional dart

To climb the walls which surround the heart

Scared to think the end is near

Won't face the truth or lend an ear

Crying out and in pain

Never to see the light again

Captured and caught

Never threw in my lot (a/n: bet, chance, you know?)

I'll never have another chance

Never to do another dance

In this life I used to know

I hid and ran, never to grow

To be the thing I wanted to be

All because of the fear in me

By Jacquie


	10. Every Now and Then Season 3

**Summary:** Max's thoughts on leaving the Bladebreakers and how he seems to be doing worse with his mom's team then he would with the Bladebreakers. As well as his worries about facing Tyson. Takes place at the very start of season 3.

**Every Now and Then**

Every now and then when a friend says hi

He asks about you and I just want to die

You were one of my friends on the team

I left it to beat you, as this was my dream

The tournament has just led up to this point

Me against you guys, as a team joint

I've got my team, but they're not the same

You, my friend, could never be replaced

I'm starting to doubt my incorrigible choice

To leave our team and speak my voice

I'd be better off cheering you from the sidelines

Then blading against you in a dish full of mines

I regret my choice, but not my imprecision

When every now and then I think on my decision

I've come this far, I may as well make it to the top

The tournament's almost over, then can this stop?

By Jacquie


End file.
